I Might Kinda Like You
by Luciel89
Summary: Highschool!AU. Castiel had always liked Dean, but after Dean hurt his feelings, he never talked to him again. Until they literary bump into each other at a party, and Dean has a few confessions to make himself… Slash, m/m sex.


This story suddenly popped into my head and I just had to write it. I'll be starting on the sequel to my other fic, Come Back To Me, soon, so this is just a little something to read while waiting for the sequel. It might take a while to write it because I have a lot of projects and tests coming up, sorry.

This fic was intended to be porny, but as always I end up writing a lot of plot instead of just porn XD So the porn is later on in the story. Be warned that this fic is **rated M**, and if you don't like m/m sex, do not read. This is also my first Highschool!AU ever, so be nice with me. And this is **NOT** underage, both Dean and Castiel are between 18-19 of age!

This story is unbeta'ed, so there might be a few spelling mistakes in it. Sorry about that.

Enjoy :)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Castiel wasn't exactly the kind of guy who usually went to parties. Actually, he kind of hated being at a party. Too many people in the same place, too much noise, too much confusion, and too many silly drunk girls who'd rub up and down on him until they noticed who he was and turned away quickly.

Yeah, he wasn't exactly popular at his school, and he guessed it was because he was considered to be nerdy and awkward by most, and didn't belong to any social group. And, oh yeah, because he was gay, that was probably another reason why most people sent him weird looks in the hallways and wrote stuff on his desk and locker, but he'd stopped caring a long time ago. Mostly Castiel kept to himself or hanged out with Andy and Ash sometimes, because they were pretty much the only two people at the school who accepted him for who he was.

He didn't even want to come to this stupid party but Gabriel, his brother, had all but dragged him here, saying he needed his help. He had been given the task to carry all the beer and other beverages into the house, and he needed Castiel's help as he had injured his knee recently and couldn't carry so much by himself. Castiel's couldn't say no to that. Gabriel supported him a lot, and was always there for him when he needed him. So, here Castiel was, at some lame party, trying to avoid everyone.

The house was rather big and modern. The living room was huge, fitting to have a party in. Castiel walked along the wall of the room, and was just making his way towards the exit, as he had already stayed there for half an hour and that had to be enough, before he was dragged over to the bar by Gabriel.

"Caaaas, sneaking out already, are we?" Gabriel said, throwing an arm over his shoulders as he dragged his brother over to the bar.

"You know how I feel about these kind of places, Gabe," Castiel bit out, and let himself be dragged away by his brother.

Gabriel sighed. "Yeah, yeah, I know. But for once, just try to have some fun, will ya? It'll do you good," he said, looking Castiel into the eyes, almost begging him to stay.

Castiel swallowed nervously and looked down. "Just for a few more minutes then."

Gabriel's face lit up immediately, and he patted Castiel's roughly on the shoulder. "That's my boy!" he grinned, before he walked off as some girl called his name.

Castiel sighed. The things he wouldn't do for Gabriel…

That was when someone accidentally bumped into him, almost making him lose his balance, and he heard the grunt of whoever walked into him. He turned around, expecting some asshole to yell at him that he 'was standing in his way', but instead he heard:

"Oh, Jesus, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to—"

The man trailed off, and Castiel looked up and saw the familiar face of Dean Winchester stand in front of him; eyes widening as the guy saw Castiel's face.

"Oh," Dean said, staring at Castiel in surprise. "Castiel…? I didn't even know you were here."

Castiel raised a brow at him. Dean Winchester. He was the sports star of the school, everyone liked and respected him. Castiel knew him from philosophy class, where they had worked together a few times on group projects, and Dean had used to come to him, asking his help on certain class-related issues.

Castiel couldn't deny that he had always found Dean rather attractive, and had chanced a few glances at him when he was practicing soccer, or when they had class together. He had liked him from the beginning, and had even wanted to confess that to him once, but those feelings had changed at some point. That was after Dean and his soccer team had painted 'man-whore' all over Castiel's locker last year, as the rumor went around that Castiel had fucked some guy in the men's restroom at the school. Which was true, but it had been a school party, and he was drunk, and the guy seemed appealing… He just hadn't counted on the guy actually telling it to someone else, and then suddenly everyone at the school knew about it. That was just Castiel's luck.

After the incident with the locker, Castiel had always avoided Dean, trying to ignore the hurt that Dean's actions had caused. More than anything else that had ever been done to him before.

Even after it happened, Dean had sometimes approached him, most like to apologize or something, but Castiel didn't feel like talking to him anymore. He had always walked away whenever Dean approached because he couldn't bear to be near him.

Castiel finally broke out of his thoughts and stared up at Dean. "Um, yeah, I'm here," he said, shifting. _'But not because I want to be'_, he thought bitterly.

Dean's chuckled, as if sensing the unspoken words, before clearing his throat. "Sorry about that before, didn't watch where I was going."

Castiel stared at him in surprise for a moment before he muttered, "Oh, um, no problem. I was kinda spacing out myself, didn't see you coming." Why was he so nervous? It was just stupid Dean Winchester staring at him with his wonderful green eyes, nothing more. Wait, '_wonderful _green eyes'…?

They stared at each other for a few minutes, both seemingly lost in thoughts about the other as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Dean. Dean!"

Dean snapped out of it and turned around to look at the girl who had called his name. "What?"

"We've been calling your name for hours, Dean!" She said, stepping closer and taking his arm. "Won't you come over to us and have some fun?" She smiled flirtatiously, shooting Castiel a disapproving look before she turned her attention to Dean again.

"Uh," Dean hesitated, unsure of what to do as he stared between the girl and Castiel. It didn't look like he wanted to go with the girl, and that made Castiel frown in wonder. But the girl ignored Dean's hesitation and dragged him off and over to the other people outside, while Dean kept his eyes locked with Castiel's the whole time until he was outside.

Castiel stared at scene as the others greeted Dean's presence with joy, and he suddenly felt empty inside.

He shrugged it off and went outside – carefully avoiding Dean's eyes as he walked by him – and moved to the back of the garden. If he was going to stay at this party a little longer like he had promised Gabriel, he might as well spent it somewhere where he could be alone. He wasn't in the mood for the loud music and drunk people right now.

He sat down on a bench and stared into a small waterhole in front of him. There were fish in it, and flowers were placed along the side of the water. It looked pretty.

Castiel let his mind wander off as he looked at the scenery in the garden, until he heard someone approach him from behind. He turned around quickly to see who it was, and was surprised to find Dean behind him; hands in his pockets and looking a bit shy.

"Dean?" he asked in surprise. Dean just smiled at him and shifted nervously before clearing his throat.

"Um, can I sit beside you for a second? I need to get away from all that noise for a while."

Castiel tensed, but nodded nonetheless, and felt Dean sit down next to him on the bench. They stared at the fish for a while before Dean spoke.

"It's calm and quiet down here."

"Yeah," Castiel replied, still not looking at the boy next to him. The noises of the party could be heard from the house, but their little spot was pretty far down in the big garden, so it was relatively quiet down there.

"I'm sorry," Dean said after a pause. Castiel turned to look at him for the first time since he sat down beside him, and the confused look on his face made Dean elaborate. "For, you know… painting that stupid 'man-whore' crap on your locker last year. It was pretty—" he trailed off.

"Immature? Stupid? Completely fucking cruel?" Castiel supplied when Dean ran out of words.

Dean laughed next to him. "Yeah, all that." Castiel stared at him for a while before looking away again, and Dean shifted nervously beside him. "Um, it's not like I'm a homophobe or anything, and I wasn't the one who did it, I was just watching. I actually don't even know _why_ I let them do that and even laughed about it, it's just…"

"Just what?" Castiel said, voice a bit harsh, and he looked at Dean, waiting for his answer. He saw him biting his lips and playing with his hands in a nervous gesture.

"Just… I don't know, I guess it just made me feel better to make fun of you while I was going through my own issues," he confessed and avoided looking at Castiel.

"Your own issues?"

Dean sighed and rubbed his neck nervously. "Well, you know… When I realized I was… the same as you… and was too afraid to acknowledge it and come out of the closet." He shifted more, clearly nervous, shy and embarrassed, and Castiel just stared at him.

Dean Winchester… gay? No way. Dean was always hanging out with the hot girls at the school, he never looked at any guy like that. …Or did he?

Dean finally glanced over at Castiel, as the boy hadn't answered him for a while, and noticed him stare at him in shock.

"Uh, sorry, did I…?"

"What? No!" Castiel said, snapping out of his thoughts and turning his attention back to Dean. "No, it's just… I wasn't expecting… _that_."

"Yeah, I know. I think most people would be shocked to know that about me, so I'm gonna keep my mouth shut about it until I'm ready," Dean smiled.

"But why did you tell me?" Castiel asked, curious.

"Because I thought you'd be the only one who'd understand," Dean answered. "Besides…"

"Besides?"

Dean hesitated. "I… might kind of," he cleared his throat, "…like you," he said, blushing and looking away.

Castiel froze in shock. Dean _liked_ him? How was that even…

"Oh," he said, shocked. "Dean, are you… messing with me?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at the boy next to him, who turned to look at him in shock.

"What? No! I would never…"

"But you never showed it before," Castiel pointed out.

"I did!" Dean protested. "Well, you might not have noticed, but I did tend to stare at you a little longer than necessary in philosophy class, Cas," he said, a small smirk appearing on his face.

And it was true. Castiel _had _noticed Dean's… staring habits. But he had never dared to look back whenever he stared at him, and had assumed Dean had stared at him out of disgust after it came out that he had 'done it' with a dude. Could it really be that…

Castiel blushed as he realized Dean might just be telling the truth.

Dean's hand was suddenly cupping his cheek and Castiel turned his head to look at him. "Hey, I'm not lying," Dean said.

"But…"

"No buts," Dean said, and placed a chaste kiss on his lips before drawing back, looking Castiel into the eyes as he stared wide-eyed back at him. A lot of thoughts ran through Castiel's mind at that moment. He had hated Dean, yes, but he had also liked him at the same time. He had been so hurt when Dean and his friends had pulled the thing with the locker on him, but he had still liked Dean somewhere, deep down.

Emotions welled through Castiel, and he suddenly found himself grabbing Dean by the front of his shirt and yanking him forward – causing the boy to yelp in surprise – and met his lips in a fierce kiss. Dean seemed surprised at first, but soon melted into the kiss and kissed him back hungrily, soon taking over and dominating the kiss. Castiel hesitated but opened up as Dean's tongue begged for entrance, and he couldn't help the tiny, needy whimper in the back of his throat when he tasted Dean all over him.

He was vaguely aware of Dean's left hand moving to the back of his neck, and his other hand moving over his chest, feeling a lean chest under his hands instead of breasts. Dean growled in something that could have been approval, and moved their bodies closer.

A loud noise from the party sent Castiel back to reality, and he broke the kiss and drew back a little, staring back at Dean. He was breathless and confused, and he noticed the same look on Dean's face as the boy stared back at him.

"I…" Castiel trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"It's alright," Dean said. "I think we both got a little… carried away," he smiled. "I can't say it wasn't nice, though," he smirked. Castiel just blushed, making Dean grin.

Dean stood up from the bench and held a hand out to Castiel. "Wonna go back to the party?" He smirked.

Castiel hesitated for a second. He didn't really want to go back to the party, he just wanted to go home already. But he'd have to go back to the house to get out of here, so he took Dean's hand and let him help him up.

They walked back towards the house in silence. Their shoulders bumped against the other's at some point but neither commented on it, instead they just kept walking.

When they arrived back at the house, they were met by Crowley – one of the guys who made Castiel's life a living hell at school sometimes – and he looked between them with an evil smirk.

Castiel tensed.

"Well, look at that. Did little Cassie get himself a new fuck-buddy?" he teased, glaring at Castiel with disgust.

"Shut your ass, fucking ass-clown," Dean snarled, and stood in front of Castiel, whose eyes widened.

The grin faded from Crowley's face and was replaced with a sneer. "Don't talk like that to me, you disgusting piece of shit, or I swear I'll—"

"You'll what?" Came a voice behind Crowley, and they turned around to see Gabriel standing behind him; arms crossed and looking at Crowley disapprovingly. He turned to the crowd and asked, "Who the fuck invited this snotty whelp here? I sure as hell didn't!" There was talking within the crowd until someone admitted having told Crowley to come, and Gabriel sneered at that and looked back at him. "Well, now that we've established that you don't belong here, how about you get your ass out before I stuff it full of candy bars?"

Crowley seemed to shrink a little, and turned to give Dean and Castiel one last disgusted look, before he stalked out of the house and away from the party.

Gabriel seemed pretty pleased with himself as Crowley finally left, but that was also when people started whispering and staring at Dean and Castiel in shock. Castiel realized that Dean had grabbed his arm protectively when he had stepped in front of Crowley, and he still hadn't let go. People were starting to notice that. He tried to release himself from Dean's grip, but the boy's grip just tightened around his arm and refused to let go.

"Dean, they—"

"C'mon, let's go," Dean cut him off, and dragged him inside the house, away from the people who were now whispering about them.

"Good luck, Cas," Gabriel said and winked at him as they passed him, making Castiel flush and hurry inside with Dean.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dean dragged him up the stairs in a hurry, and slammed the door closed when they entered something that looked like a guest bedroom. As soon as they entered, Dean walked into the middle of the room; back facing Castiel, and looked like he was having an inner fight with himself.

Castiel took pity on him. He knew how it was when everyone found out that you were… different… Gay.

He carefully stepped forward, but stopped in his tracks as Dean's body tensed.

"Dean…"

Dean sighed heavily. "Well, they were gonna find out sooner or later, I guess. I just… wanted time before they found out." He huffed out a laugh and shook his head, before he turned around to face Castiel again. He was upset but at least there were no signs of tears in his eyes. Which was good. Castiel couldn't imagine Dean crying. Though, he wouldn't have thought any less of him if he did.

"They'll stop talking about at some point," Castiel said, hoping to cheer Dean up a little.

Dean snorted. "They never stopped talking about you," he pointed out, but regretted it when he saw Cas flinch at his words and lower his gaze. He stepped forward. "Sorry man, I didn't mean to—"

"I know," Castiel cut in. "But it's true. They never stopped. But with you it might be different."

He kept his eyes on the floor even as Dean approached him. "Well, that would be a little unfair, don't you think?" He leant in and pressed his lips to Castiel's jaw, making the latter shiver and close his eyes. Dean chuckled at that and brought his arms up; one hand to Castiel's face, the other to his hip, and kissed him on the mouth.

Castiel opened up and their kiss deepened, soon turning hungry and messy as Dean pushed him back against the door and fisted his hand in his hair possessively. Castiel moaned into the kiss, and an embarrassing noise might have escaped his throat because Dean growled in approval and pushed harder against him. He felt Dean's erection against his hip, and could feel he was getting hard also.

He barely even knew Dean, and had hated him for the past year, and now he was making out with him in some stranger's guest bedroom, and had a painful hard-on already. It should have embarrassed or alarmed him, but Castiel couldn't care. He _wanted_ Dean, had wanted him for so long, and it seemed like Dean wanted him too.

Castiel growled and grabbed at Dean's shirt, trying to get it off. He wanted skin. _Now_.

Dean noticed his efforts and helped him remove his shirt before he attacked his mouth again; hands moving down to pull at Castiel's clothes.

When Castiel's shirt was off, he moved to play with Dean's waistband, and slowly moved his hand further down to cup Dean's erection through the jeans. The other boy groaned and bucked into his hand; his lips leaving Castiel's as he had to breathe.

"Jesus, such a tease," Dean breathed.

Castiel chuckled and started to open the jeans before he hesitated. Dean frowned at him in confusion, wondering why he suddenly hesitated.

"Dean… is this not… a little soon? I mean, we have never really spoken that much, and – excuse my words, but I kinda hated you for the past year, and now…" He trailed off, and looked to the ground.

"Cas, it's not too soon for me. I've liked you for a long time, and I know you have, too. Besides… I want to do this," Dean said, leaning in to bite Castiel's earlobe gently. "I want _you_."

Dean's possessive words sent shivers down Castiel's spine, and he whined in the back of his throat – another embarrassing sound which seemed to amuse and encourage Dean, as he gave his earlobe one more gentle bite before moving to nib and suck on his neck. Castiel moaned and bared his throat to Dean.

Feeling more confident now, Castiel began to remove Dean's jeans and boxers, and soon his own were removed by an eager Dean, before he was finally dragged over to the bed. They fell on top of the bed together, and he winced as Dean's weight rested on him.

Dean quickly moved, and moved Castiel up the bed so he could line up their bodies and lean down to kiss him again, without crushing the smaller boy. When Dean leaned back after a while, they both got to admire the other's body for the first time. They had been too busy earlier to really appreciate the other.

Castiel took in Dean's more muscular frame, his tanned skin, perfect proportions, and… the already hard manhood between his legs, which made Castiel blush and look away. It felt so unreal and awkward to lie here with a guy he had been almost certain was straight.

Dean chuckled above him, and Castiel turned to look at him in confusion. "Funny. You're the one with the gay experience, and yet you're the one to blush."

Castiel glared at him. "Shut up, Dean," he said, before he caught Dean by surprise and threw him onto his back on the bed. Dean was about to protest, but Castiel shushed him.

He was vaguely aware that Dean was staring at him in wonder and surprise, as he trailed his hands down Dean's chest and stomach and finally to his goal. Not wasting any time he leant down and took Dean's hardness into his mouth in one go.

"Ah_, fuck! _Cas!" Dean moaned. A hand grabbed Castiel's hair tightly, and Dean was moaning, and bucked up into his mouth, which made Castiel have to hold down his hips by placing a hand on them. He licked and sucked for all he was worth, and Dean was writhing and tossing under him. He couldn't help but feel smugness that he caused Dean to be like this. To lose control like that.

"Ah, yes, just like that— Cas!"

Dean was starting to gasp weird sentences and his moans became louder, meaning he was getting close to release. Castiel prepared for it, and suddenly Dean cried out and came in hot streams down his throat. Castiel swallowed everything eagerly, before the other boy collapsed against the pillows; sated and trying to catch his breath.

"Fuck, Cas. That was…"

Castiel got up on his knees and wiped his mouth, still tasting Dean. He blushed slightly when he caught Dean's gaze, before being pulled down for another kiss. He kissed back eagerly, and his own erection pushed against Dean's abdomen by accident. He gasped and tried to pull away, but Dean just chuckled and moved a hand down to take hold of his dick.

Dean eyed him curiously as Castiel moved his hips forward whenever Dean stroked him. He seemed almost fascinated. Then Dean's other hand moved up to his mouth, indicating he should suck on the fingers. Castiel hesitated slightly before he took Dean's fingers into his mouth and sucked them.

"I might not have done this before, but I think stretching is a pretty good idea, yeah?" Dean asked with a grin. Castiel murmured something around his fingers and he chuckled at that, before pulling them free from the boy's mouth and moved Castiel onto his back on the bed.

There was an intimate moment between them as their eyes locked; a moment when Dean silently asked Castiel to trust him, and Castiel already knew he did.

Dean's finger circled his hole a few times, keeping an eye on Castiel's face the whole time, before finally pressing one finger in. Castiel groaned and shifted his hips so the finger would slide in easier.

Dean took his time stretching him, and made sure Cas was not feeling any pain. Dean's dick was already hard again just from watching Castiel's face flushed, and his body twitching and writing in pleasure, and his hands grabbing the sheets tightly as Dean worked him open.

"Dean, stop teasing already, I'm ready," Castiel said, impatiently, and pushed his ass back against Dean's fingers.

"Jee, so impatient," Dean chuckled before finally removing his fingers, drawing a moan from Castiel. Then he leant down to kiss him one more time, before he lined his cock up Castiel's hole, pressing in slowly.

Castiel groaned and gripped the sheets tighter as he felt Dean press into him. He was a lot bigger than the three fingers he had prepared him with, but Castiel adjusted quickly, allowing Dean to slide in further.

Dean gasped above him as he finally slid in all the way; balls resting against Castiel's ass. They both adjusted to the feeling, panting and sweating, before they looked into each other's eyes once again and Dean started moving.

Dean set up a steady rhythm, and pulled one of Castiel's legs over his shoulder to slide in further. The smaller boy threw his head back and moaned, and Dean couldn't resist the temptation and leaned down to kiss and suck on his throat.

"Ah, Dean, that's…" Castiel was a moaning mess by now, as Dean had finally found his prostate and hit it with every hard thrust of his hips. He started whimpering, feeling heat built in his abdomen, making him writhe on the bed. He couldn't remember ever feeling pleasure like this. It almost scared him.

Dean noticed how he was writhing and whimpering, and cupped his cheek with his free hand. "Hey, Cas, look at me," he said, still thrusting hard and steadily into him.

Castiel hesitated for a moment, but eventually opening his eyes and looking into Dean's.

"Shit, Cas. You feel so good, so damn good. And your eyes… so fucking _blue_. Jesus," Dean cursed; increasing the speed on this thrusts, as he nearly went crazy with pleasure. "Just come for me already, Cas, _come for me._"

"Dean, I…" Castiel trailed off, and suddenly his body exploded with pleasure as his climax hit, and he came in hot spurts over their abdomens. Dean followed soon afterwards, with Castiel's name on lips as he came deep inside of him. Castiel moaned at the feel of Dean's come coating his insides, and he felt _marked_.

Dean collapsed on top of him, but was careful not to crush him under his weight.

Both boys panted heavily as they tried to catch their breaths. The noises of the party downstairs could be heard faintly from behind the door, but neither cared.

"Mhmm… Should have tried gay sex sooner," Dean commented after a while, and Castiel felt him smile against his neck.

Castiel snorted.

Dean prodded himself up on his elbows and looked down into Cas' eyes, who stared up in his. He cupped his cheek with one hand, and stroked it tenderly, and Castiel leaned into the touch.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Cas. I should never have," Dean said.

Castiel tensed a bit, knowing Dean was once again referring to what he did last year. He sighed and nuzzled Dean's hand. "I'm not going to hate you forever, Dean. I don't think I could, but… Just don't hurt me again," he almost whispered. Dean smiled at him.

"Yeah. I won't," he promised, and leant in to claim Castiel's lips in other kiss.

"Whose house is this anyway?" Castiel asked, frowning, as Dean drew back from the kiss. He looked around the room for the first time since they entered it.

Dean laughed above him. "My cousin's, actually. He won't mind we borrowed their guest bed. Is that really what you think of now, after such a great lay?" Dean asked, looking amused.

Castiel blushed. Yeah, it was a silly thing to think about all of sudden. "Um, well, I was just… wondering."

Dean laughed again. "Dude, you're so nerdy. I think my brother, Sam, will like you. He's a nerd too." He said the words with such fondness that it made Castiel smile, even though he was a bit offended.

"Well, they do say that the dumb ones need nerds around in order to survive."

With those words he dragged Dean down for another kiss before the boy could protest.

And Dean seemed to be kind of okay with that, he guessed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Thank you for reading, please leave a review for me :)

This is a one-shot fic, so no sequel will come. Just something I had to write while plotting the sequel of another fic of mine.


End file.
